


Salty

by tastyboots



Series: I Eat My Pinto Beans with a Spork OR I Don't Know What to Title This Series [5]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bromance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris go to the beach, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty

Zach had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ringing in the other room. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and got to his phone just before the call went to voice-mail. "Yellow." 

"Blue." Chris said from the other end. 

Zach chuckled, "What's up, man?" 

"Nothin'," Chris said, "Just wondering if you wanted to go for a jog on the beach." 

Zach considered the fact that he had just taken a shower, but mentally shrugged; spending time with Chris was worth having to take another shower. "Sure," he said. 

"Sweet. I'll be there in five." 

"See ya then." 

Zach barely had time to scramble into some clothes, slap on some sunscreen and feed Harold and Noah before Chris pulled up, honking twice to signal his arrival. Zach grabbed his hat and iPod and hurried outside. He took one look at the convertible, top down, and leaped into the passenger seat without opening the door. 

"What are you auditioning for Grease?" Chris asked. 

Zach laughed, "You're just jealous of my mad skillz." 

"Ha!" was all the other man said before he sped off toward the ocean. 

The stretch of beach that Chris drove them to was surprisingly uncrowded for L.A.; it was nice not to have to worry about rabid fans or paparazzi. They had been running for about a mile when Chris stopped dead in his tracks and stared out at the water. Zach, who had been behind him, came to a stop as well. 

"What's up?" 

Chris didn't answer, just removed his shoes and pulled his phone and iPod out of his pocket before wading into the surf. 

"Chris?" 

"Dude," Chris called, "You've gotta see this." 

Zach frowned, but followed in stripping off his shoes and electronics before trudging out into the ocean after his friend. He stopped when he reached Chris, waist-deep in cold salt water. "What?" 

Chris suddenly tackled Zach from the side, letting out a war cry as they both toppled underwater. Zach came up sputtering. "You bitch," he said before he tried to force Chris back under the waves. Laughing and wrestling ensued. When they both paused to catch their breath, kneeling in the water, Chris's arms were wrapped around Zach's torso and Zach had a firm grip on Chris's shoulders, their faces inches apart. 

It's difficult to know who starts these things, whether Zach pulled Chris toward him or Chris leaned forward or both, but just like that they were kissing. It was a slow, passionate sort of kiss; as if they had been lovers for years. Zach's fingers reached up to entwine themselves in Chris's hair and Chris's arms pulled Zach closer. And it was perfect. And then a wave crashed over their heads. 

Chris snorted to blow water out of his nose and Zach brought a hand up to his face to wipe water out of his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Chris laughter cut off suddenly as he glanced up at Zach's hair. "Oh man, your hat." 

Zach's hand immediately went to his hat-less head and then his eyes roamed the water around them. He spotted his beloved hat floating in the distance, much too far away to swim after. Zach lowered his hand and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Zach," Chris said, worriedly licking his lip. 

Zach raised an eyebrow at his friend and they both started laughing again as they swam back to shore and to their belongings. Neither of the men mention what had happened until Chris had pulled up next to Zach's house. "So before, back at the beach, what--?" 

Zach surged forward to kiss the other man's cheek, efficiently shutting him up. Zach pulled back and licked his lips. "Salty." 

Chris inhaled and then they were kissing again. It was a fast, intense sort of kiss; as if they were new lovers. Zach broke the kiss, gasping, and got out of the car using the door this time. Zach could still feel Chris's eyes on him as he hopped into the shower for the second time that day. 

._._._._. 

Zach had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his cellphone ring on the bathroom counter. "Yellow." 

"Purple." 

"What's up?" 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner some time." 

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what really happend to the first Fug Hat.
> 
> The End.


End file.
